Ariana Allard
Ariana Allard is the lovable and psychotic pilot for The Bloody Harlot. She hasn't been on the Harlot for a long period of time, but already she has forged friendships among the crew. Background Early Life Ariana was born on Justa, a moon of the planet Mutanda. She doesn't remember much of her early life, though it can be said that it was the most peaceful of her life. Ariana's mother died in childbirth and Ariana's father never really forgave her of that. Perhaps that is why he never paid attention to how cruel Ariana's stepmother was. The family managed to make a living at the Starport, Ariana's father working as a guard for BlasTech. That was until someone tried to rob the place when Ariana was around nine. Ariana had been coming by there to bring her father lunch when she saw the attack. The other guards managed to take the robber away, but Ariana's father was a casualty. Slavery Ariana begged and pleaded with her Father's dead body not to do this to her, to leave her alone with her step-mother, but her Father had little choice in the matter. Things seemed to go along fine for Ariana, until about a month after her Father's death, her step-mother slipped the young girl some sleeping pills. When Ariana next awoke, she was on a slave freighter headed for Nar Shaddaa. Tied up and put on display, Ariana was bought by a Hutt who had a distinct love for watching kids fight. Ariana doesn't remember much of this part of her past, having blocked out the trauma. It lingers with her, however, in a child-like curiousity of what colour blood some xenotypes may have, an unrelenting desire to kill things, a morbid sense of a humor, and a desire to paint everything in red. By the time she was thirteen the hutt that had orginially bought her had grown tired of her, and sold her to a new hutt. This hutt didn't see her as anything more important than a pit fighter and that is what she was for the next twelve years. During those years she met with A'estshy Nubiari and helped to teach the twi'lek basic. Freedom Ariana made her escape from the hutt's palace at the age of twenty-five, having spent eighteen of her years as a pit fighter. There is much speculation on Ariana's part as to how she got her freedom, and accounts vary. She has been known to say at some points that she fought her way out, leaving a bloody swath on her way out, and indeed, there are those among the galaxy who believe and continue to share this story. She has also been known to say that she merely walked out, the hutt having given her her freedom after she defeated a particuarly nasty wookie. Regardless, she soon found work on a ship as a hired gun. Her and the pilot of that transport (a rather sexy female twi'lek) soon got very acquainted with each other. The female twi'lek helping the former slave to learn how to pilot a ship. Unfortunately, like all good things, that relationship came to an end when the crew got slaughtered when a deal went south. It is unknown wether Ariana mourned for her twi'lek lover, as she soon found work about the Bloody Harlot as the pilot. Recent Events Recently, Ariana has become something of a thorn in the captain of the Blood Harlot's side. After causing a routine mission with the crew to go south when disobeying orders. However, the psychotic pilot has done her best to appease the captain, and there is talk on the ship of a budding romance. Though where that goes is to remain seen, as Ariana went messing along with the moral officer of the crew while on a shopping trip at the Wheel. Quotes "Have you ever tasted kitty? It is quite good." ::-Ariana Allard on the subject of kitty cuisine. See also * Link External links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkmlujV-TvU&feature=related - Ariana's Themesong Category:Ship Crew Category:Independent characters